Finding Night
by Moonbeam88
Summary: DayKit And NightKit are the outcast of FrostClan because they are l of their older sibling except OakPaw torment and bully them. Follow NightKit and DayKit as they try to survive with their sanity. This story is written with Lime The Cat. We are looking for a Beta Reader and any constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Prologue

**NightKit's Thought will be in bold and _Daykit's Thoughts will be in Italics._ I would recommend only reading FrostClan's Allegiance and just the first part of the rest of the clans. Me and Lime will writing chapter together and will try to update as soon as possible. I will try continue Almost An Angel I'm just having a bit of writers block for that story. Reviews are always welcomed  
**

**Disclaimer:Neither of us own Warrior Cats**

* * *

** |Allegiance|**

**FrostClan:Controls Ice, Wind and, Water**

**Leader:Riverstar-Female**

**Deputy:Frostleaf-Female**

**Medicine Cat:Stonepool-Female**

**Warriors:**

**Oceanspirit-Female|Stormsoul's Twin**

**Stormsoul-Male|Oceanspirit's Twin**

**Ashwind-Male|Frozenpaw's Mentor**

**Winterpelt-Female|Shadowpaw's Mentor**

**Aquamist-Female|Lilypaw's Mentor**

**Midnightspirt-Female|Oakpaw's Mentor**

**Apprentices:**

**Shadowpaw-Male|Nightkit and Daykit's half-brother**

**Frozenpaw-Male|Nightkit and Daykit's half-brother**

**Lilypaw-Female|Nightkit and Daykit's half-sister**

**Oakpaw-Male|Nightkit and Daykit's half-brother**

**Kits**

**Daykit-Female|Nightkit's Sister**

**Nightkit-Female|Daykit's Sister**

**Smallkit-Female|Silverkit's Sister**

**Silverkit-Male|Smallkit's Brother**

**Smokekit-Male|**

**Mistkit-Female|Blizzardkit's Sister**

**Blizzardkit-Male|Mistkit's Brother**

**Queens:**

**Greenflower-Female|Kits: Blizzardkit And Mistkit|**

**Frostleaf:Female|Kits:Shadowpaw,Frozenpaw,Lilypaw,Daykit and Nightkit**

**Moonsky-Female|Kits:SilverKit ,SmallKit**

**Lakewave-Female|Kits:SmokeKit**

* * *

**AuraClan:Has Wings that appear on command**

**Leader:Skystar-Female**

**Deputy:Cloudwing-Male**

**Medicine Cat:Speckledpelt|Streampaw's Mentor**

**Warriors:**

**Purewind-Female|Falconclaw's Mate**

**Blueblossom-Female**

**Fangcloud-Male|Mothpaw's Mentor|Breezemist's Mate**

**Swiftwing-Male|Dovepaw's Mentor**

**Breezemist-Female|Fangcloud's Mate**

**Falconclaw-Male|Purewind's Mate**

**Apprentices:**

**Streampaw-Male**

**Dovepaw-Female**

**Mothpaw-Male**

**Kits:**

**Jadekit-Female**

**Lilackit-Female**

**Queens:**

**Mossflower-Female|Kits: Jadekit And Lilackit|**

* * *

**SerpentClan: Can speak to other species**

**Leader:Foxstar-Male**

**Deputy:Mouselily-Female**

**Medicine Cat:Snakefang-Male|Lizardpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Bearpelt-Male|Burrowpaw's Mentor**

**Treeflower-Female|Fernpaw's Mentor**

**Wolfhowl-Male|Forestwhisper's Mate**

**Forestwhisper-Female|Wolfhowl's Mate|Linxpaw's Mentor**

**Apperentices:**

**Linxpaw-Female**

**Burrowpaw-Male**

**Fernpaw-Female**

**Kits:**

**Dawnkit-Female**

**Queens:**

**Flowerheart-Female|Kits:Dawnkit**

* * *

**UmbraClan: Control Shadow and Darkness**

**Leader:Darkstar-Male**

**Deputy:Shadowmoon-Female**

**Medicine Cat:Dusksoul-Female|Twilghtpaw's Mentor**

**Warriors:**

**Blackcloud-Male**

**Grayice-Male**

**Rosethorn-Female**

**Bloodtail-Male**

**Apprentices:**

**Twilightpaw-Female**

**Mountainpaw-Male|Swiftpaw's Brother|**

**Swiftpaw-Male|Mountainpaw's Brother|**

**Kits:**

**HiddenKit-Male|Ravenkit's Brother|**

**RavenKit-Female|Hiddenkit's Sister|**

**Queens:**

**LightningFlash-Female|Kits: Hiddenkit and Ravenkit|**

* * *

**IgnisClan: Controls Fire,Magma and,Earth**

**Leader:Blazestar-Female**

**Deputy:Redflame-Male**

**Medicine Cat:Cometwind-Female|Sunpaw's Mentor**

**Warriors:**

**Flamepelt-Male|Flickerblaze's Brother**

**Flickerblaze-Female|Flamepelt's Sister**

**Lionshadow-Male|Tundrapaw's Mentor**

**Apprentices:**

**Tundrapaw-Female**

**Kits:**

**Owlkit-Male**

**Hopekit-Female**

**Queens:**

**Spikeflame-Female|Kits: Hopekit**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Hawkshadow leave me alone!" Yelled Frostleaf as her friend and mate Hawkshadow attempted to attack her. She was going to tell him that she was carrying his kits tonight! He had been exiled today and wanted her to go with him to find a new home and maybe start a clan, when she said no he had tried to attacked her in his rage. She quickly dodged and clawed him across the muzzle and ran for the exit to the cave they were in. Hawkshadow yowled as she left the cave but let her leave, He was in shock that she had said no after all he had done for her. He had said no to his apprenticehood crush and attempt to take over AuraClan for her ambitions! Now he was exiled from the clan he loved and possible on the verge of insanity. Frostleaf was running towards FrostClan's camp, she then heard a howl, "What was that?" she thought, "Maybe it was a dog, or a wolf from the mountains" she mumbled. When Frostleaf entered the clearing where the FrostClan's Camp entrance was, she was out of breath and slightly scared for her life. She suddenly felt hatred towards the kits she was carrying. Deciding quickly to say that Hawkshadow forced her to mate and meet him. She limped slowly back to camp the wounds she had gotten and the late time, starting to take their toll on her body and energy. Frostleaf headed towards the medicine cat's den, she saw Stonepool poking her head out of the entrance of the den at the smell of blood._

_Frostleaf limped to the Entrance of the den, "Oh my, What happened?" asked Stonepool still poking her head out of the entrance. Shaking her head, Frostleaf continued on her way to the medicine den entrance. "Oh well never mind that, get in here you look like you might faint!" said Stonepool hurrying over to the injured She-Cat. Frostleaf laid down in one the empty nest in the den and let StonePool treat her wounds and give her herbs to eat. Sleep soon claimed her in its' sweet embrace. StonePool just shook her head at the injured She-Cat and continued treating her wounds._


	2. Chapter 1

**_We're back with the first actual chapter of Finding Night. Sorry we took awhile to update but are schedule kept getting in the way. Also thank you for the review and pointing out that mistake to us Pebblemist of Lightclan. We hope you enjoy the chapter, chapter 2 should be up fairly soon._**

* * *

_That night was so long ago but was the start of rather horrible kithood. Frostleaf did end up saying that she was forced to mate with Hawkshadow and only paid any attention to the kits when they weren't old enough to eat meat. They were named Daykit and Nightkit due to the color and difference in their pelts. Daykit had paws that where the color of sand and, her fur was pure white. Her eyes were also as blue as the sky on a clear day. Nightkit though had a pure black pelt with a few faint spots that reminded you a bit of stars. Most of her tail except for the bottom was a lighter black with an almost blue tip. Her eyes were the color of sky during twilight. Their personalities differed greatly as well. Daykit was a rather cheerful kit that couldn't lie to save her life with little to no patients. Nightkit was very sarcastic and cold she-cat. She is also an adept liar and very sly and mischievous making her a pranker at times._

Daykit stared at her sister getting ready to pounce. She pounced on Nightkit laughing "Rawr!" as she pinned Nightkit to the ground. Nightkit scowled at her sister and quickly wiggled free from her grasp.

"**Why are you always so childish Daykit!"** Nightkit asked aggervated once she had gotten free from her sister's grasp.

"_What! I'm not childish!"_ Daykit replied frowning at her sister. Daykit put her paw on Nightkit's muzzle and took her paw off of it, acting like she was holding it "_I got your nose!_" Daykit laughed.

Nightkit leaped at her sister tackling her,"_**Behave for once!" **_she grumbled. "**If you would behave we wouldn't be hiding in the bush," **said Nightkit getting off of Daykit and tackling a heard Oakpaw's footsteps heading towards them.

"_That twig isn't gonna fight back!" _Daykit laughed "_But other cats do!"_ Daykit stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Nightkit growled at Daykit and tackled Oakpaw when he crawled into the large bush they were in. Daykit merely laughed at the scene "Nightkit don't attack me everytime I come over to your bush, it gets rather annoying." Oakpaw said while in a almost calm voice. He said that because Daykit and Nightkit normally play in a large bush next to the nursery to hide from their cruel older siblings and the other kits that mock them.

"Well then tell Daykit to not provoke me right before you come over!" huffed Nightkit still on top of Oakpaw.

"_Oh come on Nightkit!"_ Daykit said "_I was just trying to have fun!"_ She stated, suddenly rather annoyed with her sister. Nightkit merely glanced at her sister and leaped off Oakpaw and continue to attack the stick. "_Ooh! I'm a stick you can't beat me!"_ Daykit mocked.

"**You rather I attack you!" **scoffed Nightkit getting ready to leap at Daykit

"Stop attacking each other! You're acting like 2 moon old kits," Oakpaw stated exasperated with his two little sisters.

"_You can attack me… only if you can catch me!_" Day kit taunted, running deeper into the bush.

Oakpaw sighed and muttered," I'm going to go hunting with Midnightspirit," as he turned around and slipped out of the cave-like bush. Nightkit watched him go and took off after her sister gaining on her quickly. Daykit continued to run and stopped suddenly, making Nightkit run into her and fall down. When Nightkit fell down Daykit quickly began to run away again. Nightkit pinned Daykit when she stopped for a quick breath making it so she couldn't slip out of her grasp. "_Stop it Nightkit!"_ Daykit pleaded.

"**Stop what? You started this game,"** asked Nightkit saying game with slight contempt.

"_Well you certainly played along!" _Daykit half-yelled trying to get out of Nightkit's grip.

"**I couldn't pass up a challenge now could I!" **Nightkit said in a superior tone making sure to keep Daykit pinned.

"_Can you please just get off me?"_ Daykit asked getting desperate. Nightkit sighed and got off Daykit. She moved to sit near her as Daykit got up. "_That was actually pretty fun,"_ said Daykit cheerful as ever. Nightkit merely looked at her sister with a slightly blank face but didn't disagree. "_Night why do they shun as and bully us?"_ Daykit asked abruptly in a soft voice using the name she called Nightkit when she would have nightmares or after being hurt particularly bad by the apprentices. Nightkit sighed and looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"**It's because we aren't pure-blooded Frostclan, were only half Frostclan and half something else." **Nightkit replied looking at her twin who she acted like a little sister sometimes sadly. She wished she could make life better for her and her sis.

"_But thats a horrible reason for them to do that!" _Daykit whispered.

"**Well being Full Clan is really important to the clans because half-clans might not have that clans element or power and essentially be useless as a warrior." **Nightkit explained in a voice far too old for her age**.**

"_Oh__**.. **__Then i guess we might end up being useless." _Daykit sighed almost close to tears.

"**Well… I heard some of the queens talking about are father and they said that he was part of another clan!" **Nightkit mock whispered trying to cheer up her sister.

"_I wonder which clan he is in then"_ remarked Daykit. Nightkit quickly made-up her mind on whether or not to tell Daykit about what she heard about their father.

"**They said that he attacked mother and went rogue after trying to take over his clan and kill their leader," **Nightkit said not sure how her sister would take the new information. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation, but the first time that either of them knew something about their father.

"Woah.. why would he do that?" Daykit asked in slight shock, outrage and, curiosity. "_Do you know which clan he belonged to?" _asked Daykit in a small voice suddenly not sure if she wanted to know the answer to her question.

"**No, the queens didn't know either," **answerNightkit slightly surprised Daykit didn't fuss at her for eavesdropping. Daykit looked at her sister with slightly vulnerable eyes before shaking her head and jumping up.

"_Wanna wrestle?" _asked Daykit back to her usual cheerful self. Nightkit decided to go along with it this time for her sister's sake and leaped at Daykit trying to pin her as they twist and turned trying to "claw" each other.


End file.
